This disclosure relates to external compensation for voltage shifts in display panels. More specifically, the disclosure relates to sensing operational parameters of pixel circuitry and provides compensation when these operational parameters shift.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Numerous electronic devices include electronic displays, which display images by varying the amount of light that is emitted from an array of pixels of different colors. For pixels that use self-emissive elements, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), pixel non-uniformities may arise due to light-emitting diode (LED) voltage changes (e.g., Voled), and/or LED current changes (e.g., Ioled). These pixel non-uniformities could produce a degradation in image quality as pixels change over time. Changes in the pixels may be caused by many different factors. For example, changes in the pixels may be caused by temperature changes of the display, an aging of the display (e.g., aging of the thin-film-transistors (TFTs)), the operation of certain display processes, and other factors.
To counteract image degradation caused by changes in the display, it may be desirable to implement in-pixel or per-pixel compensation for the changes. Yet as pixels per inch (PPI) increase, in-pixel or per-pixel compensation logic for these changes may become more and more limited. For example, high pixels-per-inch displays may include a smaller pixel circuit footprint. Thus, a size of the in-pixel or per-pixel compensation circuits may become a limiting factor. Further, timing constraints for these high-PPI displays may result timing limitations on the in-pixel or per-pixel compensation circuits.